


Fuori dalle Mura di Insomnia

by Princess_Kurenai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everybody Lives, Gen, yay
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 13:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17898854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_Kurenai/pseuds/Princess_Kurenai
Summary: Il fuoco del rifugio vibrava quieto nella notte, illuminando delicatamente i profili di tutto ciò che andava a sfiorare. Dalla piccola tenda che Nyx era riuscito ad acquistare completando alcune Richieste di Caccia in una tavola calda, fino al profilo elegante di Lunafreya, silenziosa e assorta nei suoi pensieri.





	Fuori dalle Mura di Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> **➥ Prompt:** Fantasy  
>  **➥ Personaggi:** Lunafreya Nox Flauret, Nyx Ulric  
>  **➥ Rating:** SAFE  
>  **➥ Parole:** 1830  
>  **➥ Note:** Ho trovato un altro modo per salvare Nyx anche se l'ho privato della Magia di Re Regis... ma okay. Sono cose che capitano X°D

Il fuoco del rifugio vibrava quieto nella notte, illuminando delicatamente i profili di tutto ciò che andava a sfiorare. Dalla piccola tenda che Nyx era riuscito ad acquistare completando alcune Richieste di Caccia in una tavola calda, fino al profilo elegante di Lunafreya, silenziosa e assorta nei suoi pensieri.

Avevano finito di mangiare da un po’ ormai - prede di caccia dell’Angone, per la precisione - ma nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a parlare o a rifugiarsi nella tenda per la notte - che sarebbe stata in ogni caso accompagnata dai versi furiosi e terribili dei Daemon che abitavano in quelle tenebre.

Nyx, avrebbe sinceramente preferito discutere con la Principessa, perché avevano bisogno di progettare i prossimi passi di quel viaggio, segnare le priorità e assicurarsi di non incappare negli agguati dell’Impero, eppure l’Angone si era ritrovato quasi in obbligo di concederle quegli attimi di pace e concentrazione. In fondo, lui stesso continuava a sentire sempre più pressante il bisogno di chiudersi nei suoi pensieri per chiarire tutti quei fatti che rendevano quella situazione tanto anomala e pericolosa.

Erano infatti passati ormai dei giorni dall’attacco imperiale, ma quella ferita era ancora aperta e difficilmente si sarebbe rimarginata senza lasciare il segno. Insomnia era caduta, Re Regis era morto e con lui i poteri che rendevano Nyx uno dei migliori Angoni di quel gruppo d'elite.

_ “Già”, _ pensò affilando con cura la lama del suo kukri, un'azione quasi meccanica che gli aveva sempre permesso di rilassarsi,  _ “gli Angoni”. _

Il tradimento di Drautos e delle persone che aveva considerato quasi come dei fratelli era ciò che rendeva quella ferita ancor più dolorosa. Nel giro di una notte aveva di nuovo perso tutto, esattamente come era accaduto anni prima a Galahd.

Almeno, si disse sollevando ancora lo sguardo verso Lunafreya, era riuscito a salvare qualcuno. Probabilmente una delle persone più importanti di tutta Eos, l'unica in grado di ridare speranza a chi aveva perso tutto.

Posò di nuovo gli occhi sulla sua lama perfettamente affilata, trovando impossibile non rendersi conto di quanto le stesse parole della Principessa, prima di fuggire da Insomnia, lo avessero aiutato a lenire un poco il sempre presente dolore per la perdita di sua sorella.

A dirla tutta, Lunafreya, gli ricordava Selena. Entrambe avevano un aspetto delicato che faceva sorgere nelle persone un acceso istinto di protezione, come se le due non fossero in grado di difendersi con le loro stesse mani. Ed era, infatti, un errore considerarle indifese. Erano testarde e forti, ferme nelle loro decisioni e talvolta anche saccenti in quel loro modo così naturale da non sembrare neanche un difetto.

Forse era proprio per quel motivo che Nyx si era rifiutato di raggiungere Drautos in un primo momento, perché già una volta aveva perso tutto soffermandosi su quella che sembrava essere la scelta più ovvia. A Galahd aveva pensato che il trovare un rifugio, in attesa della fine dell’attacco, potesse salvare se stesso e sta sorella… ma si era sbagliato. La sua priorità doveva essere l’allontanarsi il più possibile dal centro abitato, il bersaglio principale della rabbia dell’Impero.

Con Lunafreya si era soffermato proprio su quel dettaglio. Perdere tempo e restare in città poteva segnare la fine di entrambi, e se la conversazione con Drautos fosse stata intercettata… allora quello sarebbe stato il vero problema.

Aveva quindi preso una seconda via, certo che il suo Comandante avrebbe capito il motivo della sua assenza e dell’insubordinazione. D’altro canto, anche se il Re era morto e con esso la magia, lui avrebbe continuato a seguire i suoi diretti ordini.

Ovviamente, quando aveva ricevuto sul cellulare una chiamata improvvisa e da un numero sconosciuto - probabilmente da un telefono con scheda prepagata - non avrebbe mai pensato di poter aver fatto per davvero la scelta giusta.

_ «Grazie agli Dei hai risposto!» _ , la voce di Libertus, il suo migliore amico, suonava ancora concitata e sollevata nelle sue orecchie,  _ «Temevo fosse troppo tardi. Tagliamo corto! Drautos è Glauca. Non posso darti altri dettagli perché potresti essere tracciato, quindi distruggi questo cazzo di cellulare e fatti trovare fuori dalle mura. Ci incontriamo lì. Se così non fosse… mi dispiace per tutto. Ma ci rivedremo. Lo so. Buona fortuna, fratello».  _

E la chiamata si era conclusa, lasciandolo senza parole e con fin troppe domande che avevano iniziato a trovare una risposta così velocemente dall’essere quasi disarmante. Solo con qualcuno nelle alte sfere dell’esercito, l’Impero di Niflheim poteva essere stato in grado di sferrare con successo quell’attacco… e gli Angoni erano guidati da Drautos: uno degli uomini più vicini al Re.

Aveva tremendamente senso, e Nyx si fidava ciecamente di Libertus. Era certo che il suo amico non gli avrebbe mai mentito, poteva essere suscettibile e permaloso, ma non era e non sarebbe mai stato un bugiardo. Al contrario, se Libertus aveva abbandonato gli Angoni era proprio a causa delle menzogne che gli avevano portato via Crowe.

Alla fine, non aveva incontrato il suo migliore amico fuori dalle mura, ma era certo che si fosse salvato e che in qualche modo si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo.

Sospirò, attirando su di sé l’attenzione di Lunafreya, distolta a sua volta dai pensieri che l’avevano resa muta fino a quel momento. 

Abbozzò un sorriso in direzione della giovane donna, e riponendo il kukri nel fodero si alzò per stiracchiarsi.

«Va tutto bene?», domandò con gentilezza Lunafreya, e Nyx assentì subito con il capo.

«Dovremo decidere come muoverci domani, ma se preferisci possiamo rimandare a domani mattina. Abbiamo camminato tanto e immagino che tu sia stanca, Principessa», rispose alla fine.

«La notte è ancora giovane», ribatté l'altra, «e penso di poter resistere per il tempo di organizzare un piano per i giorni a venire», aggiunse con quel suo tono morbido ma deciso, segno che non avrebbe ammesso un rifiuto.

«Non insisto allora», concesse Nyx, riprendendo posto accanto al fuoco, «ad occhio e croce siamo a tre giorni di marcia da Lestallum. Se non troviamo un mezzo saremo costretti a dormire ancora all'aperto», constatò.

«Conosco la geografia di Lucis», esordì Lunafreya, spostando lo sguardo verso l'orizzonte, in direzione della Faglia di Cauthess, dove il Meteorite risplendeva nella notte, «siamo molto lontani dal Meteorite?», domandò infatti, facendo aggrottare le sopracciglia di Nyx.

«Circa un giorno e mezzo... ma credo che non sia una meta consigliabile».

«Lì risiede l'Immane», rispose la giovane donna, «quella sarà la mia prima metà. Devo permettere a Noctis di completare la sua missione».

«La mia è proteggerti, Principessa... e portarti sana e salva ad Altissia», spiegò Nyx, senza nascondere un pizzico di preoccupazione per quello che la sua compagna di viaggio gli stava proponendo, «e temo che la Faglia di Cauthess sia in mano all'Impero».

Gli occhi chiari di Lunafreya si spostarono su quelli dell'Angone, e ancora una volta questo dovette scontrarsi contro la testardaggine di quella giovane donna.

«Non posso tirarmi indietro, è il mio dovere», dichiarò con voce calma e controllata, strappando a Nyx un sospiro.

«Potresti ordinarmi di portarti lì ma non lo stai facendo», mormorò scuotendo il capo, piegando le labbra in un piccolo sorriso rassegnato, «sai già che ti seguirò anche in capo al mondo, vero?»

«La tua missione è quella di proteggermi, Nyx Ulric», ripeté Lunafreya con una leggera luce divertita negli occhi, «io non sto suggerendo niente».

Era furba, e Nyx dovette ammettere di apprezzare ancor di più quel lato della Principessa che poteva apparire delicata e debole… ma quella era solo l’apparenza. Era davvero forte e la magia che scorreva in lei, così diversa da quella di Re Regis, la rendeva ancor più sicura di tutta la strada che doveva percorrere per permettere dl Principe Noctis di riportare la luce su Eos.

«D'accordo», dovette accettare alla fine, certo che non sarebbe uscito vincitore da quella discussione.

«Ti ringrazio», commentò soddisfatta l'altra.

«Però, prima della Faglia, intendo fermarmi a cercare armi migliori e vestiti più comodi», riprese l'Angone, avanzando un ultimo disperato tentativo volto a far desistere la Principessa dal buttarsi subito in quella sua missione probabilmente suicida, «non possiamo affrontare l'esercito senza delle vere armi, e i nostri indumenti sono troppo riconoscibili.  _ Tu sei troppo riconoscibile, _ e la nostra missione deve avere come obiettivo di massima importanza la riservatezza».

Lunafreya parve pensarci per qualche momento poi inclinò il capo.

«Penso che tu abbia ragione», accettò, «per quanto vorrei mostrare la mia presenza e ridare speranza alle genti di Eos che mi credono perduta a Insomnia, la missione è più importante».

«Perfetto allora», concluse Nyx, senza nascondere un tono compiaciuto e sollevato, «domani cercheremo una tavola calda e proverò a procurarmi degli indumenti adatti al market e delle richieste di caccia».

«Così è deciso», assentì a sua volta Lunafreya, alzandosi lisciando con delicatezza le pieghe del suo vestito - un po' sporco e ormai stropicciato, «penso che andrò a dormire. Domani sarà una lunga giornata», sorrise e dopo avergli augurato la buona notte, si ritirò all'interno della tenda.

Nyx, rimasto solo, sospirò ancora. Aspettandosi da un momento all’altro di sentire di nuovo la voce della Principessa, che in tutte le notti precedenti aveva avuto da ridire riguardo il suo giaciglio notturno. Lunafreya era un osso duro, e sembrava non andarle a genio in fatto che lui preferisse dormire in un sacco a pelo fuori dalla tenda, quando poteva prendere posto accanto a lei.

_ «Non sei una bestia per essere costretto a dormire fuori, e la tenda è abbastanza grande per entrambi» _ , diceva, forse trovando assurdo il concetto di dover costringere un essere umano a rinunciare ad un rifugio per la notte.

Era gentile e generosa, ma Nyx aveva sempre rifiutato. Non poteva dormire con lei, era e sarebbe stato estremamente sconveniente, ma la giovane donna era invece solita fargli presente che il concetto di  _ 'sconveniente' _ non aveva importanza in simili momenti di crisi e che, per citarla:  _ «Rischi di crollare per la stanchezza, e in quel caso non saresti in grado di proteggermi» _ .

«E comunque», la voce della Principessa si sostituì ai versi dei Daemon che facevano da unica cornice alla notte, facendo sorridere l'Angone, «giusto perché tu lo sappia, continuo a ritenere stupida e insensata la tua decisione di passare la notte fuori dalla tenda. Se decidi di cambiare idea...»

«Conosci già la mia risposta, Principessa», rispose senza riuscire a nascondere il leggero divertimento creato da quella sorta di  _ ‘quotidianità’ _ .

Gli avvenimenti di quei giorni avrebbero continuato a gravare sulle sue spalle a lungo, e ad essi si sarebbero aggiunti ben presto anche i pericoli che li attendevano dietro l'angolo e che gettavano su di loro un'ombra cupa e minacciosa. Per non parlare del fatto che le sue abilità si erano nettamente dimezzate con la comparsa della magia di Re Regis... però, in un modo tanto strano da non avere neanche una reale definizione, quelle piccole discussioni con Lunafreya erano quanto di più naturale e rassicurante avesse trovato fuori dalle alte mura di Insomnia.

Un qualcosa alla quale era disposto ad aggrapparsi con le unghie e con i denti pur di non lasciarsi trasportare dalla disperazione e dalle incertezze.


End file.
